


nbStuck

by le2biian (ClockworkDinosaur)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bigender Sollux Captor, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Karkat Vantas, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/le2biian
Summary: nonbinary characters using non-canon pronouns! each chapter is a separate ficlet. feel free to send requests to le2biian.tumblr.com





	1. nonbinary Karkat, they/them

**Author's Note:**

> just some fun short fics because i love playing with gender headcanons and writing with nonstandard pronouns and neopronouns! starting out with a nonbinary they/them Karkat

Dave was not well known for his patience and tact, a fact that Karkat was well acquainted with. They maintained that living with Dave was bad for their health and would almost certainly result in an early death.

That didn’t stop them from suggesting that they share a bed. Nor was any time wasted convincing Dave.

“...Karkat. Karkat. Kaaaarkat. Karkat.”

There was no way to tell how long Dave had been repeating their name. With an expression equal parts exhausted and seething with rage, Karkat looked up. Their arms were wrapped around Dave, legs entangled and the blanket long since disregarded.

“I really gotta piss, dude. Also, good morning,” Dave said.

“You know I’m awake for the day now,” Karkat snapped. “I’m at the mercy of your putrid human waste system which, like clockwork, has me up at six in the goddamn morning every fucking day. I won’t be able to go back to sleep if you knocked me out yourself, you ass.”

Karkat had not moved during their admittedly lackluster rant, and Dave was giving them a blearily amused look.

“Cool. Still gotta piss.”

Grumbling, Karkat kissed Dave’s cheek before detangling their limbs and turning over. Cool morning air rushed over them and they regretted kicking the blankets away. Their stubbornness kept them from just getting up and retrieving the blanket themself, in a useless attempt at soaking up all of the warmth from their entangled bodies. It was dissipating quickly in Dave’s absence.

When Karkat felt sufficiently cold and lonely, they rolled out of bed with a huff. They retrieved the blanket from the floor, wrapping it around their shoulders as they made their way towards the kitchen. Already the heavy scent of coffee was luring them into the kitchen. Dave leaned against the counter nonchalantly, coffee pot filling and carton of eggs open on the counter.

“What are you doing?” Karkat asked suspiciously. 

“I’m gonna Gordon Ramsey us up some eggs, obviously. This was gonna be a breakfast in bed situation but whatever, you brought the bed with you. All burritoed and cozy and fuckin adorable but in an angry, exhausted way. You’re a genius babe I love you.”

Karkat could tell the exact moment that Dave slipped from joking to sincere by the way his face flushed and the fact that he turned around so quickly he nearly slipped on the linoleum.

“Love you too,” Karkat said gruffly even as their own face warmed. “But if you’re making eggs, why do you have the Doritos out?”

“Side dish.”

“I hate you so fucking much.”


	2. bigender Sollux, xe/xir/xem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sollux and aradia get a little morbid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite headcanon for Sol tbh, bigender bisexual sollux! i thought xe pronouns were fitting because X is two lines crossed
> 
> hope the one line of formatting works, im posting from mobile hfkdjdj
> 
> [heads up, there are discussions of death and some minor suicidal ideation in this chapter]

The moons hung high overhead like camera lenses trained uncaringly but diligently on the lives of the doomed peons below. Sollux stared back as if xe could zap them into blindness if xe tried hard enough. 

The city below was awash with mud, literally and in a caste sense. Drab red windows, dull brown jackets thrown over black shirts, mustard yellow shoes worn down from walking thanks to weak psionics and low income.

An inspiring view from the top of xir hivestem.

Xir legs dangled off the rooftop, the mismatched toes of xir shoes covering swathes of the ground below. A fall would certainly kill xem, if it weren't for the fact that xir psionics were more than enough to catch xem. But xe allowed xemself to picture it; falling forward, breathless, muscles loose as the edge of the roof quickly flies out of reach, the deafening rush of frigid air-

Xir palmhusk buzzed, its vibrations moving it unsettlingly close to the edge of the rooftop. Its sound was almost masked by the bees around xem and the fact that xe caught it before it went tumbling stories below to splat on the concrete was a testament to xir gamer reflexes.

Nobody was ever allowed to know that xe just thought the phrase  _ gamer reflexes _ .

AA: look down! :)

Far below, at the base of the building, Aradia waved like a crazed weirdo. She  _ was _ a crazed weirdo, to be fair. The way the foot traffic parted around her giving her a wide berth made her even easier to spot. Like reaching through syrup, xir psionics grasped Aradia. Xe could feel her skin like she was right in front of xem, feel her warmth and the coils of her hair.

And then she was there, floating in space and looking downward with an amused smile. Her torn jeans were covered in dirt and her oversized shirt hung to her knees like a shapeless dress. A sunburn was beginning to heal across her face, darkening her already deep red freckles. She looked like a mess and Sollux sighed fondly.

"Enjoying the view?" she giggled.

"Yeah," xe responded, a bit too earnestly. Aradia blushed as Sollux brought her closer, allowing her to get comfortable next to xem before releasing xir psionic grip.

If she fell, xe would catch her just as easily as breathing. She trusted xem, and xe held that trust close like a ruby plucked from the mud.

Aradia leaned her head on xir shoulder, no small feat considering her horns. She looked out over the city and hummed.

"It would be so easy to burn it all down," she remarked. "it is all so compact, hundreds of thousands of little paper houses waiting for a match. All of these ghosts just living paper lives."

She spoke so casually that anyone but Sollux would have written her musings off as weird and morbid. Xe could see the way her oddly-pupiled eyes were darkly rimmed, the way her lips were ragged from her biting into them. Xe understood better than anyone the crushing weight of knowing the mortality of the world.

Sollux snorted. "One of those days, huh?"

"I suppose."

"Shit sucks."

"But not this," Aradia said, taking xir hand.

"Not this," xe agreed.

Sollux stared at the moons above, and felt for once that xe wasn't alone in trying to tear them down.


End file.
